Once Again To Love You
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: antara impian? persahabatan dan cinta manakah yang akan kau pilih? Yewook? Kyuwook? oneshot maybe, GS.. alur kecepetan cerita gag jelas, curahan hati author galau


Title : Once Again

Rate : T

Pair : Yewook or Kyuwook

Disclaimer : SJ milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama XD

summary : cinta? impian atau persahabatan? mana yang kau pilih?

warning : GS/ oneshot

Happy reading XD

Normal POV

Senja di 4 Januari 2013, sama sekali tak terlihat.. hanya segenggam awan hitam yang terus menyebar, hingga perlahan derai hujan jatuh ke permukaan... menjadikan titik- titik embun yang perlahan membasahi kaca rumah itu. Perlahan seorang Yeoja manis membuka kembali notebook'nya membaca beberapa komentar di account twitter'nya. perlahan airmata'nya menetes. "akankah semua akan hilang? " gumannya miris

Perkenalkan, Yeoja itu adalah Kim ryeowook seorang mahasiswa semester 2, fakultas musik di salah satu universitas di korea, selain seorang pelukis ryeowookie sebenar'nya juga sangat pandai bernyanyi, namun bakat itu selalu ia sembunyikan. Dan sekarang ia sedang meratapi nasib karna perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan, beberapa saat setelah ayahnya meninggal... dan sebentar lagi rumahnya pun akan disita karna hutang bank. dan iapun harus berhenti kuliah.

"appa... kenapa kau meninggalkanku di saat seperti ini...? " tangis'nya sembari menutup notebook'nya perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh.. tersimpuh di lantai putih yang dingin

" Dont cry ryeowookie.. " terdengar ucapan lembut seorang namja, perlahan ryeowookpun mengangkat kepalanya mencoba memandang sosok namja yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yesung oppa... " ucapnya lirih, pemuda yang di panggil Yesung itupun berjongkok di depannya, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. perlahan tangannya menyibak poni panjang ryeowook dan menghapus airmatanya. gadis itu semakin berkaca

"Dunia belum berakhir ryeowookie, yang kau perlukan saat ini hanyalah mencoba berdiri kembali, tinggallah bersamaku ne, " ucapnya lirih perlahan tangannya memeluk gadis itu..

"oppa... aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu.. " tolaknya halus, melepas pelukan itu, namun seketika yesung memeluknya kembali

"aniyo wookie, aku sudah menceritakan semua pada appa dan eomma, dan mereka mengijinkanmu tinggal bersama kami... "

"oppa... "ucap wookie kaget, matanya menatap Yesung dalam, mencari kejujuran di balik mata itu dan yesung hanya tersenyum.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Tepat satu jam setelahnya wookie dan yesung telah mengemas semua barang- barang wookie yang tak begitu banyak itu dan membawanya keluar, sesaat menatap nanar pada rumah megah, yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kenangan.

"wooki-ah lupakan... "

"ne oppa... "ucapnya lirih

Yesung menatap nanar pada hujan deras yang belum juga berhenti, hari sudah malam, lalu lintas padat merayap, ditambah ia yang hanya mengendarai motor matic

"wookie hujannya sangat deras, aku takut kau sakit bila kita memaksa berangkat sekarang, kau akan sakit apa kau yakin? "

"gwenchanna oppa, " ucap ryeowook menampilkan senyum kecil, Yesung pun ikut tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut ryeowook yang sedikit basah itu.

"ne, peluk oppa jika kau kedinginan okey? kajja... "ucap yesung langsung menyalakan motornya, membonceng ryeowook meninggalkan rumah itu.

tepat setelah mereka pergi, sebuah mobil hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu, dengan langkah yang cepat seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari mobil, namun seketika tubuhnya lemas saat mengetahui rumah di depannya telah kosong, bersimpuh ia di depan rumah itu, membiarkan rintik hujan mengguyurnya. " Kau terlambat Cho Kyuhyun... "dan detik berikutnya hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

**Array's ryeowook always**

"appa eomma, ini wookie sahabatku... wookie ini appa, eomma, dan adikku jongjin... "

"annyonghaseyo, choneun wookie imnida, bangabsumnida.. "

"ne, wookie kau ternyata cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari fotomu,ayo cepat masuk nak.. " ucap eomma leeteuk dan appa kangin, mereka memperlakukan wookie dengan sangat baik, memeluk mencium seperti anak sendiri.

Arrays ryeowook always

"sudah malam, kau cepatlah tidur ne,.. " ucap yesung sembari meletakkan koper ryeowook di kamar tamu, perlahan ia beranjak pergi

grepp

sesaat tangan wookie menghentikannya

"oppa, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" ucapnya lirih, yesungpun membalikkan badan dan langsung memeluknya,

"aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh tak ingin kau menderita.. "

" oppa, tapi aku... "

chup

ucapan ryeowook terhenti karna pemuda itu tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, membuatnya membatu hingga yesung kembali memandangnya

"aku tak perduli seperti apa perasaanmu padaku ... aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagimu " ucapnya lirih kembali di peluknya ryeowook, hingga airmata membasahi punggungnya. lama mereka berpelukan di tengah keheningan. hingga suara wookie menghentikan keheningan itu

"oppa... carikan aku pekerjaan... "gumannya, seketika Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, menatapnya tajam.

"shiro, untuk apa kau bekerja, walau aku hanya seorang penyanyi cafe, tapi aku masih bisa mencukupimu, "

"bukan begitu oppa... " ryeowook menggenggam erat kedua tangan yesung, " aku tahu kau mampu, tapi aku sungguh tak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu.. kau tahu aku seperti apa kan oppa, jangan membuatku menderita, karna menjadi bebanmu... " ucapnya terisak, yesung menatap ryeowook nanar, hingga iapun ikut menangis, dengan cepat dipeluknya gadis itu lagi, karna ia tahu ia paham, bagaimana perasaan ryeowook yang sama sekali tak ingin merepotkannya.

"ne, oppa tahu.. besok akan kita coba menemui manager cafe oppa ne, kau suka menyanyi kan? "

"ne oppa, gwenchanna.. "wookiepun menyamankan posisinya di pelukan yesung, sementara pemuda itu sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya

"sudah malam, cepat tidur oppa pergi dulu.. "ucap yesung saat melepas pelukannya, ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

**Arrays ryeowook always**

Didepan grandpiano hitam miliknya, kyuhyun memainkan tuts tuts dengan irama yang sangat miris, sesekali ingatannya berputar tentang segala kenangannya bersama ryeowook, kekasihnya bukan lagi. tepatnya mantan kekasih.

flashback ON

pagi itu sangat cerah, sangat indah ditambah lagi dengan iringan piano yang dimainkan empat tangan yang menari diatas tuts tuts. tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan ryeowook dan kyuhyun, saat ini mereka memainkan tembang u instrumental

"ya... kyuhyun-ah, singkirkan tanganmu... kau membuat nadanya semakin aneh... " bentak ryeowook imut, melihat yeoja itu ngambek, kyu justru tertawa terpingkal

"arra.. arra.. hemmm wookie,,, " ucapnya manja, walau sekarang ia disamping wookie, ia lebih memilih memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu wookie, sesekali menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh wookie, yang sungguh memberinya ketenangan. "saranghae ryeowookie... " ucapnya memejamkan mata, ryeowook tersenyum kini tangan kirinya beralih mengusap pipi kyuhyun

"nado, saranghaeyo... " balas wookie

flashback off

kyuhyun menangis, menatap nanar pada handphone, tidak ada sms terbalas atau panggilan terjawab, wookie-nya benar- benar menghilang

" ryeowook-ah, kau dimana? kenapa tanpa sepersetujuanku, kau meminta putus dan menghilang begitu saja. bukankah kemarin kita baik- baik saja.. ? apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa kau meninggalkanku? " tangisnya, dan di telungkupkan wajahnya diatas tuts piano itu.

**Arrays ryeowook always**

Ryeowook menatap haru disekelilingnya, kini ia telah berdiri di depan keyboard, diatas panggung restoran tempat barunya bekerja. tadi pagi yesung mengenalkannya pada bossnya dan malam ini mereka berdua telah bekerja sebagai pasangan duet. sejenak di pandangnya Yesung yang membolak balikkan buku lagu

"oppa... " panggilnya lirih, yesung tersenyum sesaat menggenggam tangan ryeowook

"jangan panik, kau pasti bisa.. lets do it together... "ucapnya memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, ryeowookpun mengangguk, melepakan tangan yesung dan mulai memainkan keyboardnya, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama- sama. alunan seven years of love menggema di ruangan itu. membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan luluh dan terpana.

plok plok plok...

tepuk tangan bertubi- tubi menghujani mereka, membuat mereka senang, tersenyum dan terharu.

**Arrays ryeowook always**

malam itu dingin namun ramai, karna di dekat cafe mereka bekerja, sedang ada pasar malam yang menjual berbagai macam barang. yesung dan ryeowook pun tak ingin ketinggalan, mereka berjalan beriringan sembari melihat- lihat barang yang dijajakan.

" ryeowookie... " yesung menarik ryeowook agar menatapnya, gadis itu sedikit kaget

"eum..."

klik

sebuah jam tangan, melingkar indah di tangannya,ryeowook cengo

"oppa.. "

" itu hadiah kecil dariku, kau suka, jangan ditolak ayo kita pergi... "

"ne, gumowo oppa, " dan merekapun melanjutkan berjalan beriringan, sampai pada pandangan wookie menangkap segerombol pemuda yang sedang mabuk di samping mobilnya. yang seperti semua orang tebak mereka adalah kyuhyun, changmin dan minho, spontan ia berbalik memeluk yesung semata untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. sedang yesung yang merasa aneh dengan wookie, perlahan menatap miris mengetahui kenyataan, wookie memeluknya karna ingin bersembunyi dari kyuhyun. namun ia tak marah, tetap stay cool membiarkan wookie memeluknya. sampai pada dilihatnya gerombolan kyuhyun telah pergi.

"mereka sudah pergi... "ucapnya lirih, perlahan ryeowook melepas pelukannya

"oppa mianhae... "

" gwenchanna, ayo kita pulang.. " dan yesungpun menggandeng tangan ryeowook meninggalkan tempat itu.

wookie, seberapa berartinya kyuhyun untukmu? seberapa dalamnya ia menancapkan cintanya di hatimu? berapa lama kiranya waktu yang kuperlukan, setidaknya untuk menyusup hatimu.. kau memang di dekatku, namun mengapa hatimu tidak? gumannya dalam hati dan terus melanjutkan langkah.

**Array's ryeowook always**

ryeowook menatap nanar pada keindahan langit lewat jendela kamarnya, sesekali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

"oppa, kau begitu baik, begitu mengerti dan menyayangiku, tapi kenapa, kenapa begitu sulit untukku sekedar menyayangimu, sekedar memikirkanmu, mianhae oppa, mianhae karna aku masih mencintainya... hiks hiks hiks... " dan ryeowookpun mulai terinsak.. menghapus asal airmata yang membanjiri pipinya. kejujuran yang sesungguhnya ia putus bukan karna ia tak mencintai kyu, tapi lebih karna ia malu, bila kyu melihatnya telah miskin dan menderita sekarang.

dengan cepat, ia meraih handphonenya, handphone yang di penuhi dengan pesan dari kyuhyun, dan panggilan-panggilan tak terjawab, tapi ia bukannya ingin membalas pesan ataupun menelpon kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin mengetik curahan hatinya di dalam handphone itu, seperti kesehariannya, tapi takkan pernah mengirimnya. ia hanya ingin melegakan hatinya, mencurahkan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada pemuda itu.

**Array's ryeowook always**

di tengah malam kyuhyun terbangun, dari tidur karna pengaruh alkoholnya, dia menitihkan airmata, dia memikirkan wookie, memikirkan gadis yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari hidupnya. perlahan diremasnya dadanya. merasakan sakit teramat sangat di ulu hatinya.

"wookie-ah gwenchanna? kau dimana? aku sakit... wookie... aku sakittt... aku merindukanmu chagi... come back to me... jangan seperti ini... banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku... "

**Array's ryeowook always**

ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang tunggu, entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan kyuhyun kemarin membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan laki-laki itu, terlebih karna hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. kembali ia menuliskan isi hatinya di handphonenya, perlahan airmatanya menetes deras

"wookie... " ryeowook tersentak mendengar sura yesung, langsung meletakkan handphone diatas nakas,

"oppa, kau mengagetkanku.. " ucapnya mengatasi panik, yesung spontan memeluknya,

"gwenchanna, kenapa kau menangis.. "ucapnya mengahapus airmata wookie, gadis itu hanya tersenyum melonggarkan pelukan yesung.

"gwenchanna oppa, aku hanya teringat appaku.. "bohongnya, "oya oppa, bukankah kita harus cepat tampil.. kajja.. " ucapnya melangkah duluan meninggalkan yesung. yesung yang hendak menyusulnyapun sesaat membalikkan langkah untuk mengambil handphone wookie yang tertinggal. dan tak sengaja membaca pesan itu.

Deggg

tubuhnya tumbang seketika, kini ia duduk dilantai dingin bersandar pada dinding ruang tunggu... membaca satu demi satu draft handphone wookie.. ia tahu ini lancang, tapi ia sungguh penasaran.. walau ia tahu pasti akan sakit.

3 januari 2013

kyuhyun-ah, saranghae, mianhae... maaf bila harus meminta putus dengan sebaris pesan singkat, tapi aku takut bila menemuimu aku semakin tak bisa meninggalkanmu, saranghae...

4 januari 2013

aku pergi kyuhyun-ah, maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu, maaf jika aku memilih yesung oppa, tapi percayalah hatiku tetap mencintaimu...

5 januari 2013

kyuhyun-ah, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja, aku menjadi penyanyi di cafe, kau tahu lagu apa yang kami nyanyikan? seven years of love, itu lagu faforitmu, dan saat dan saat yesung oppa menyanyikannya, dia seolah menjadi dirimu... saranghae kyunnie...

yesung terisak pelan, ia tak ingin melanjutkan membaca tanggal tanggal seterusnya, karna ia tahu pasti apa isinya. jujur hatinya sakit, sangat sakit melihat harapan yang ia tata sedikit demi sedikit kini hancur begitu saja

"oppa.. yesung oppa... " yesung cepat bangkit dan menghapus airmatanya, ketika di dengarnya suara ryeowook memanggilnya. kembali ia menampilkan senyum termanisnya ketika wookie telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"oppa kau menangis... "

"aniyo. hanya kelilipan... kajja, kita harus cepat tampil... "dan dengan cepat yesung menarik wookie meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array's ryeowook always**

ryeowook dan yesung menyanyi dengan sangat gembira, seolah melupakan semua yang terjadi diantara mereka, mereka terus tersenyum, terlebih karna suasana cafe yang lebih ramai dari biasanya, hiruk riuh pengunjung membuat mereka tak bisa melihat siapa saja tamu yang memandang mereka...

termasuk memandang segerombol pemuda, yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun di cafe itu dengan teman- temannya.

"kyuhyun-ah, jangan cemberut terus, inikan hari ulang tahunmu... smile friends... " ucap changmin sembari menyodorkan sebotol wine pada kyuhyun, yang disodori hanya menerima dengan malas, karna jujur ia sama sekali tak berminat merayakan ulangtahunnya.

"eh, bukankah itu wookie?" ucap minho tiba- tiba, spontan kyuhyun dan changmin memandang arah yang di tunjuk minho.

"wookie... " ucap kyuhyun pelan, perlahan ia bangkit menghampiri

tes tes tes

airmata mengiringi langkahnya yang terhuyung, karna pengaruh alkohol, menerobos orang demi orang, hingga sampailah ia di depan panggung

"wookie... "

Degg

wookie tersentak memandang sumber suara, dan kini ia hanya membatu ketika ia tahu bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah kyu, seseorang yang ia hindari sebulan terakhir ini, pandangannya semakin nanar, begitu pula yesung

" wookie saranghae... " ucap kyuhyun, langsung menghambur memeluk wookie, gadis itu membatu antara menerima dan menolak, sementara yesung yang sejak awal telah terbakar, langsung menarik kyuhyun menjauhi wookie...

srettt

bugh

"lepaskan dia brengsek... " ucap yesung sembari memukul kyu hingga tersungkur di lantai, wookie mulai panik, kyu perlahan bangkit dan balik memukul yesung

"ini bukan urusanmu, jadi jangan ikut campur... wookie-ah ayo ikut... " dengan cepat ditariknya tangan wookie pergi, walau gadis itu terisak, dan dengan cepat pula yesung menahan sebelah tangan wookie, agar gadis itu tetap tinggal.

"kau tidak berhak membawanya Cho Kyuhyun ! "

" wae? kau bukan siapa siapanya, jadi jangan melarangku... wookie ayoo... "

"oppa... " wookie merintih saat kyu menariknya pergi matanya berkaca, seolah mengatakan pada yesung kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"wookie... " ucapnya lirih sangat lirih.. menatap nanar tangannya yang telah kehilangan wookie...

sementara dilain pihak, kyuhyun yang telah di kuasai emosi menarik ryeowook keloteng cafe dan menghempaskan kasar tubuh wookie ke dinding

"akhhhh... " rintihnya menahan lengannya yang berdarah, kyuhyun mendekat meraih kedua bahu wookie mecengkramnya kuat

"kenapa pergi begitu saja,? kenapa meninggalkanku seperti ini,? kenapa harus bersama yesung,? kenapa wookie? kenapa? why? " teriaknya mengguncangkan tubuh wookie dengan emosi

bughh

satu pukulan didaratkannya tepat di samping muka gadis itu, membuatnya memejamkan mata, namun membukanya kembali, saat dirasanya tiada sakit di tubuhnya, tapi justru terdengar jelas isakan kyuhyun.

hiks hiks hiks

tess tes tess

"mianhae... harusnya aku tidak memaksakan perasaanku... mianhae... harusnya aku membuatmu tersenyum bukan melukaimu... mianhae ryeowookie mianhae... " ucapnya penuh sesal, perlahan wookie ikut menangis, jemarinya menyeka airmata di pipi pemuda itu, semakin lama, wookie sungguh tak bisa menahan hatinya.

"saranghae... saranghae cho kyuhyun... " ucapnya bergetar, kyuhyun tersentak, terharu, seutas senyum kegembiraan menghiasi parasnya saat ini, dengan kegembiraan yang meluap langsung di peluknya tubuh kecil ryeowook

"nado saranghae, ryeowookie... saranghae, gumowo... " ucap kyuhyun tulus, ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan itu. sesaat teringat Yesung

"oppa... mianhae, karna aku meninggalkanmu... aku mencintainya oppa, aku membutuhkannya seperti dia membutuhkanku. terimaksih untuk semuanya oppa, aku menyayangimu... " gumannya dalam hati, sembari menyamankan pelukannya pada kyu, namun kyu malah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"wae kyu?"

"kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu?" ucap kyuhyun malu malu, sejenak ryeowook tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi kyuhyun.

" ne, saegil chukkae my kyunnie... saranghae.. hmffff " ucapan ryeowook berhenti sampai disitu karna spontan kyuhyun mencium bibirnya, cukup lembut seolah tiada nafsu di dalamnya, bersamaan dengan itu pula, kembang api merekah bersahut sahutan di udara.

"siapa yang menyalakan kembang api seperti ini?"

"itu changmin dan minho.. aku bisa melihatnya dari sini... sudahlah abaikan mereka, kita lanjutkan lagi.. " tampa basa- basi kyuhyun pun langsung mencium wookie lagi, kali ini semakin kasar, karna ia sudah berani memperdalam ciumannya, dan melumat bibir wookie, membuat gadis itu tak bisa apa-apa kecuali mengikuti permainannya.

sedang dibawah sana, changmin dan minho saling merangkul menatap mereka bahagia... berbeda dengan yesung. yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang mereka, menatap miris dan pergi begitu saja...

" Tuhan,... mungkin cinta kyuhyun lebih besar dariku, kumohon jaga ia dan hatinya, hingga ia tak terluka... "

maybe end?

wheww... akhir'nya selesai juga, #usap keringat, mian ya chingu.. bila ceritanya GJ banget, ini FF author ketik cuma beberapa jam waktu author kesepian... author rasanya berdosa banget ma readerdeul, banyak FF yang belum di lanjut malah buat FF baru... hehe mian ya chingu... array hanya ingin penyegaran setelah lama gag coret2 di dinding FFn... apapun jadinya semoga readerdeul suka # ngarep

akhir kata saranghae gumowo *author bow*

review nae... #pasang puppy eyes*


End file.
